interesante hechizo
by Akira Ikeda
Summary: ..bueno..una pelea con una hechicera traera las concecuencisa menos esperadas..xD ... ojala les guste... y leanlo


INTERESANTE HECHIZO

AKIRA IKEDA 

Primero quiero dejar en claro que ninguno de los personajes expuestos a continuación son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, ya que si fueran míos, habría muchos cambios ... y le faltarían por lo menos unos 200 capítulos antes de terminar... por ultimo... espero que les guste ya que este es mi primer fic

Interesante hechizo

Akira Ikeda

( ) pensamientos de los personajes

_na_ notas de autora

- diálogos

agregados de autora

Capitulo 1

La neblina cubría la zona pantanosa, todavía no amanecía...

-garras de acero! –

Una hechicera desconocida habia atacado durante la noche una de las aldeas donde alojaban por coincidencia nuestro conocido grupo protagonista, gracias a la "astucia" de Miruku con los "exorcismos" / ¬¬' /

La flecha de Kagome solo rozo a la hechicera, mientras que el ataque del Hiraikotsu de Sango solo fue respondido por el báculo que esta llevaba en su mano derecha

-agujero n...-

-no su excelencia..mire..-

-feh maldito Naraku...-

Algunas de las abejas de Naraku rondaban sobre sus cabezas

-jaja...nunca podrán vencerme...ríndanse –

-nunca...fuego mágico...-

-feh eso no le hará daño chamaco, VIENTO CORTANTE-

(ese maldito de Inuyasha siempre ridiculizándome, ya vera ¬¬)

la técnica de Inuyasha provoco una gran confusión, entre la tierra, rastros de pantano y la neblina que aun o los dejaba ver bien

-ya les dije, no podrán vencerme-

Kagome ( esta mujer es indestructible T-T ni el ataque de Inuyasha la daño)

-ríndanse-

-no...menos si ese maldito de Naraku té esta ayudando...pelea-

-que impertinencia híbrido-

Todos( no es novedad -.-' )

-VIENTO CORTANTE-

-ya me hartaste Inuyasha..por tu culpa todos sufrirán las consecuencias –

y en eso un has de luz plateada salió desde el báculo de la hechicera, mientras que golpeaba a nuestro conocido grupo dispersándolo por el pantano...y dándole tiempo a la hechicera para escapar...

-ah-

-Kagome ..¿Estas bien?

-si, eso creo... ¿ustedes están bien?

-Sí Kagome

-pero esa malvada hechicera escapo..tonto Inuyasha..todo es por tu culpa-

la neblina aun no les dejaba ver bien la escena ni los fenómeno que en esta estaban ocurriendo.. .

_na que pena por ellos ._

-feh ..esta maldita neblina...Viento cortante...-

la neblina comenzó a dispersarse gracias a la técnica de Inuyasha..pero al mismo tiempo... ocurría..una "serie" de acontecimientos al mismo tiempo..

Kagome bajo sus manos.. estaba sentada y ya había guardado su arco y el resto de sus flechas...se apoyo en sus piernas..pero había algo distinto... esta ya no eran largas y delgadas sino gruesas y velludas (que esta pasando . )

sango descansaba de la batalla apoyada en su boomerang...pero de pronto sintió que este se expandía...comenzó a ver que sucedía y de pronto vio sus suaves y finas manos convertidas en gruesas y toscas (que sucede -' )

_na que mala soy..._

Miroku sintió una extraña necesidad de tocar un trasero ..su trasero.. (mmm, ya sabia que son un monje deseado, pero... desearme yo mi mismo!...a..en fin . ..)

la neblina se disipo y por fin todos lograron ver en que terreno estaban peleando..pero eso no importaba mucho... la escena...había sido provocada por el único efecto que la maldición con que la hechicera los había atacado era que habían sufrido un cambio de sexo.. _na que gracioso xD ..._

todos se quedaron mirando impresionados... reconociendo los cambios de los otros y los suyos propios...

-que paso- . '

Inuyasha inspeccionaba y reconocía que su haori le quedaba algo mas estrecho que siempre en su "pecho"...a la vez Miroku se aseguraba y comprobaba que los atributos que tantas veces había deseado..estaban escondidos entre sus ropas...(cara de hentay)(esto es mas de lo que alguna linda mujer me habría dado )

y por supuesto estaba también Shippou... a quien no se le notaba ningún cambio ya que solo era un niño..perdón..niña

Kagome fue la primera en reaccionar y grito...- ¿QUÉ ES ESTO? T-T –

pero ya su voz estaba mas ronca de lo usual...

Bueno esto a sido mi primer capitulo...aunque le faltan muchos detalles espero les hala gustado... me encantaría que dejaran sus reviews para saber si debo subir el segundo capitulo ... que traerá sexy hombres en uniformes de colegio.. y lindas seductoras de largo y plateado cabello como de azules ojos... xD

ya que el grupo ..solo tiene sus ropas diarias pata poder proseguir su viaje...y también vendrán algunos problemas... esop... adiós


End file.
